Pelvic floor disorders such as, urinary incontinence, urinary urge/frequency, urinary retention, pelvic pain, bowel dysfunction (constipation, diarrhea), and erectile dysfunction, involve bodily functions that are influenced by the sacral nerves. Specifically, urinary incontinence is the involuntary control over the bladder that is exhibited in various patients. Urinary incontinence is primarily treated through pharmaceuticals and surgery. Many of the pharmaceuticals do not adequately resolve the issue and can cause unwanted side effects, and a number of the surgical procedures have a low success rate and are not reversible. Several other methods have been used to control urinary incontinence, for example, vesicostomy or an artificial sphincter implanted around the urethra. These solutions have drawbacks well known to those skilled in the art. In addition, the other mentioned disorders do not have adequate pharmaceutical or surgical treatment options.
The organs involved in bladder, bowel, and sexual function receive much of their control via the sacral nerves, in some instances the second, third, and fourth sacral nerves, commonly referred to as S2, S3 and S4 respectively. Electrical stimulation of these various nerves has been found to offer some control over these functions.
Neurostimulation leads with at least one stimulation electrode positioned on or near the sacral nerves of the human body have been implanted to provide partial control for urinary incontinence. Temporary sacral nerve stimulation is accomplished through implantation of a temporary neurostimulation lead extending through the skin and connected with a temporary external pulse generator as described for example in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,965 and 6,104,960. A permanent neurostimulator can be implanted if the temporary stimulation is efficacious and it is possible to do so in the particular patient. Permanent implantation can be accomplished by implanting a permanent neurostimulation lead, extending the proximal portion of the lead body subcutaneously, and connecting its proximal end with an implantable pulse generator (IPG) implanted subcutaneously.
One problem that can be associated with implantation of both permanent and temporary neurostimulation leads involves maintaining the electrode(s) in casual contact, that is in a location where slight contact of the electrode with the sacral nerve may occur or in close proximity to the sacral nerve to provide adequate stimulation of the sacral nerve, while allowing for some axial movement of the lead body. In order to minimize the movement of the lead, the lead body is fixed to retard migration and dislodgement of the electrodes from the optimal position. This can be accomplished by employing sutures or a sacral lead fixation mechanism, an example of which is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,445. An example of a lead that includes a fixation mechanism can be found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,819, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the fixation mechanisms of the above referenced patents are a significant advance over the prior art, there are still further advantages to be gained. Therefore, there remains a need for leads having other fixation mechanisms.